


CoverArt for All I've Ever Wanted

by SusanMarieR



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for All I've Ever Wanted by Secondalto for the SFXPromptBang</p>
<p>Prompt:: Darcy feels out of place with the Avengers, maybe even thinks of leaving, but the others know her value. She's the one they go to for a shoulder to cry on, someone to listen, someone who will just sit quietly and let them breathe, or will jabber on about nothing/everything so they can remember why they go through all the blood and toil. Best of all, she is willing to hold them as they shake. (This is not a "Darcy sexes the whole team" idea - the idea is Darcy as everyone's touchstone to the rest of the world.) - Darcy/Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for All I've Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secondalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I've Ever Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711559) by [secondalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto). 



[](http://s1151.beta.photobucket.com/user/susanmaries/media/SusanMarieR/Fest%20CoverArt/AllIveEverWantedAO3copy_zps51299f5d.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. It belongs to whom ever owns it. :) There are other pics to this gift they are on my main post of gifts on my LiveJournal page.


End file.
